thetimelordalliancefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mirror Realm
Mirror of Good.jpg|The Mirror of Good Mirror Shrine.jpg|The Mirror Shrine The Mirror of Evil.png|The Mirror of Evil Hawkeye.png|The Hawkeye The Mirror Realm is located within the Mirror Of Evil, It is acessed by Opening the Link between the Realms by using the Hawkeye. The other realm contains the opposite, The Mirror of Good. This is because whilst the Timelords used the Mirror to banish those who misused powers and who are Evil they also released those who were enlightened by the Realm. Some of those who became evil wanted to get into the mirror to get the Ultimate Power although many who managed to get into the Mirror end up regretting it due to the Ultimate Power already being taken by what is said to be the Next Lord of Demons, Nethros. The Seven Shadows Nethros is followed by Seven evil beings that guard the seven Sanctuaries which hold Seven Elemental Medallions. These Medallions are vital for balancing out any chaos in the Mirror Realm and if they are gathered by a person it may cause that person to become purely what they follow, Evil or Good. These evil beings are called The Seven Shadows and they are different in different ways. The First Shadow The First Shadow is infact a Re-encounter of an old boss of Spike's, Rock O Rat, After facing Rock O Rat to collect the Second Mirror Shard it turns out that he somehow managed to get into the Mirror Realm and now wears Heavy Metal Armour. This time he can now use his Guitar to shoot Light Beams at the Victim. He now holds the Light Medallion. The Second Shadow The Second Shadow is Also a Re-encounter of an old boss, This being Rattata. Upon the Last encounter he held the Third Shard to the Mirror of Evil. This time Rattata is slightly faster and has trees to move behind. He now hold the Forest Medallion. The Third Shadow The Third Shadow is Icelina, This Mysterious Woman is made Purely out of Ice, She wields a Sword and Shield and can freeze the Victim by using her Breath. If she becomes weak she will surround herself with ice and try to crush the Victim and use shards of ice to slice and dice. The Fourth Shadow The Fourth Shadow is Waticaria, Following the Element of water this mysterious being takes two forms. First Form In his First Form Waticaria takes shape of a Large Fish, Whenever the Victim is in the Water near Waticaria there is a 87% Chance that the Victim will get eaten. Second Form This form causes Waticaria to leave the Fishy shape and turns into a snake like creature made out of Liquid Substance, This is seen as an advantage to Waticaria as the Victim is unable to harm him in anyway unless he had the right tool to grab the heart of the Being. During this form he has a tendency to summon more Liquid to drown the Victim in. Waticaria Holds the Water Medallion The Fifth Shadow The Fifth Shadow is Pherius Firus, Py-Ro. This follows the Element of Fire and is VERY HOT. EXTREAME CAUTION is advised. The Sixth Shadow The Sixth Shadow is Marlus. A great warrior who fought for Space Pirates. Now he's just bone. He carries a blunt sword and has an attitude. He holds the second to last medallion, Spirit. The Seventh Shadow The Seventh Shadow is Ninthen Dimentos he is constantly trying to wreck the universe as much as possible. And now he is the Second in command from Nethros. He uses his Nothrealm Sword as his Primary weapon and uses his amulet for other tricks and to summon Shadow Creatures. Shadow Dominus The Master of the Seven Shadows is Nethros, He is a Dark being who used to work with the Demons of Deroth and was the first true Evil being to be banished to the Mirror Realm. He was Banished by a Young Ruion known in History as The Hero of Legends. He can create Shadow Creatures and has many powers under the whishes of the Ultimate Power. Even though he is very powerful he is incapable of doing anything outside of the Mirror Realm due to being bound to it when the Hero banished him there. But if someone was to open the link between the realms from the Mirror Realm and release Nethros from his chains the Universe will become an even more warped and decrepid place than the Mirror Realm. Category:Realm Category:Enemies Category:Planets Category:The Spike Dimentos Franchise